The Trick is on Gohan and Videl
by FormoriHunter
Summary: [OneShot, GohanxVidel] One innocent day after the battle against Buu, Gohan and Videl get sucked into a parallel dimension. It's supposed to bring them closer together, will it?


The Trick is on Gohan and Videl  


Out in the forests surround the Son home

Gohan and his little brother Goten were on the grassy plain away from the house, furiously sparring, both in super-saiyan form. The battle was going back and forth between the two half-Saiyan's, and both were enjoying the good workout.

Goten, being smaller, flipped under Gohan, while Gohan's feet were still on the ground, and shot up behind him, attacking from behind now with multiple combos. Gohan quickly countered by spinning himself vertically in the air backwards, so he was upside down and facing Goten, as he did this he blocked Goten assault, and dealt out a few of his own punches.

Goten was quick on the defence and blocked the incoming punches, but missed the kick Gohan had added in the last fraction of a second. Goten was sent reeling and landed with a thunk against the tree that stopped him.

He quickly tried to right himself and continue, but Gohan's outstretched hand stopped him.

"What is it big brother?" Goten asked while getting up and dusting himself off.

"Videl's on her way for her training, so we'll have to stop here for today squirt." Gohan said this as he was scanning the horizon for Videl's chi.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun Gohan!" and with that the mini-Goku jumped up and flew off doing cartwheels in the air. Just like his father would have done.

Gohan decended from his super-Saiyan form and patiently waited for Videl to arrive, which wasn't long considering she didn't have to use her slow Jet-copter anymore.

Videl landed with grace on the Son's grass, and looked up at Gohan in front of her. "So, what's on training for today? I wanna be able to take you in your super-Saiyan form!"

"Umm, well. That's going to take some time... But for today I wanted to focus you on your-" Gohan was cut off in his explanation by a small, black-cloaked witch sitting on a crystal ball. In midair no less.

"Gohan! Is this the Videl that you have been training and have taken interest in?" the old witch Baba more demanded as the old bat she was than asked.

"Yes I'm training her, but taken interest? She's my friend!" Gohan shouted back.

"Whatever." Baba answered, then quickly shouted, "Well, HAVE FUN!!" and with that she raised her hands quickly into the air and a large POOF was heard with smoke erupting everywhere and blocking the view of the three.

Some time later, only Baba knows

Gohan slowly came to his senses as a large figure was in his view and was leaning over him.

Then he realized why it was so large, Videl was on top of him!

That woke him up quickly, as he surmised his situation. Videl was lying face down, asleep, on top of him and he was lying on some sort of rough, but clean ground. He quickly got to work raising Videl off of himself before she awoke and realized where the was.

Everything in the space around them looked white. There was no floor, ceiling or anything. Just unlimited white-space. And the feeling was unnerving and nostalgic at the same time.

Soon, Videl was waking up and sat up off the hard, white floor to look around.

"Ah, so your awake. I was wondering when you'd come around." Gohan was sitting across from her, crossed legged and looking right at her.

Videl noticed her sprawel position on the floor, and with a quick blush got up on her feet.

"So where are we and what knocked us out? An enemy?" Videl was trying to piece together in her mind what had happened.

"Well, neither of us is hurt, I think it was Baba that knocked us out and brought us wherever we are. But so far All I can tell is that it looks like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But I know we're not in there or else you'd feel the effects on you. So really I have no idea." Gohan pondered.

"Well, let's look around then?" Videl said as she turned around, looking and scrutinizing.

"Sure." was Gohan's reply as he got up off the floor, but no sooner had the duo started walking as they heard.

_"Gohan Son and Videl Satan. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. This is a magical realm, similar to your Time Chamber but bound not within those same rules. It is a simple universe set to exist as long as certain things are amiss. When the conditions of this world are met, then you will be set free and returned to your normal lives. This is not a physical challenge, but a... psychological one. Everyone that you know has been made aware of your challenge and cannot interfere. So, I suggest you enjoy your time here until you solve the riddle. HAVE FUN!"_

And with that the mysterious voice dissappeared.

_That sounded strangly like Baba trying to disguise her voice... _the young demi-Saiyan thought.

"Well, that was weird. What do you suppose our challenge is if it isn't physical?" Videl asked nobody in particular, but Gohan answered.

"I think it's a test or something. But let's explore and see if we can find any clues."

"Ok, lead the way, fearless Saiyan." Videl joke-mocked and followed Gohan across the white expanse.

Soon, they began to actually see something in the distance. A small building of some sort. The building itself was white and round, but it had an outline because it was solid and it stood out against the white abyss. And it only had one little round door in the front, kind of like an igloo.

As Gohan approached, he smelled something absolutely delicous coming from inside that building, so he made a run for it and as he came next to the door, it opened, allowing him entry into the space. Videl followed hot on his heels, not wanting to be left behind.

Once inside, they both stopped to look around, and were stunned.

It had white walls like outside, but you could barely see them as they were covered in beautiful art works, some of which looked like they belonged in a museum. This was the main room, Gohan supposed, it was sort of like a living room, with lavish couches, a giant fireplace, thick and comfortable rugs everywhere and a bunch of random pieces of small furniture.

They both went into the doorway leading to the next room, which was Gohan's favorite, a kitchen! It was mostly stainless steel appliances, with royal blue cupboards and trims. And a big oak table off to the side. But the dark hallway on the other side of this kitchen intrigued Videl. So she dragged Gohan, drooling and all, out of the good smelling kitchen.

As they entered the hallway, they found that it wasn't very light, but just enough to see comfortably by, because the small hall was lit with large candles everywhere. They both followed this hall to the first exit, which happened to be a bathroom.

Videl was very fond of this, because it had a grand jacuzzi tub in one corner, a flat sink on the counter, multiple accents around the room and the entire room was done in blue slate tile. Gohan had to drag Videl out of this room, because he was curious as to what was at the end of the hall.

Soon they reached the final room, and entered slowly...

It was the most grand bedroom either had ever laid eyes on. Off on the far side was a king-size bed covered in crimson covers, looking very comfortable indeed, and closer to them on their left was a solid cherry-wood wardrobe, dresser and desk against various walls. Along with the thick, fuzzy red carpet under their feet, the walls were a similar shade of red, and with the candles lighting this room it all made it look very inviting.

Both were lost in thought for a few moments, until Videl noticed there was a piece of paper on the bed. She quickly walked over and picked it up and began reading.

Son Gohan and Satan Videl

I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

and a matter of course,

and yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

When you both can realize the riddle and yourselves, you will be free.

PS: This is your home until then, so HAVE FUN!!!

This was the entire note. Videl read it over and ove but couldn't figure it out, and Gohan noted the PS on the bottem, figuring this must all be setup by Baba. Videl agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Videl looked over at Gohan who was deep in thought.

Then suddenly he replied, "I don't know" and had a funny look on his face.

"What?" Videl was starting to get annoyed with Gohan's look and random outburst.

"I just thought of, if this is our home for the next little while until we figure this out, there's a few problems. There's only one bed, we don't know about any food, we don't know anything about this place, which I don't trust, and finally we didn't even get a good clue as to what we're supposed to do here!" Gohan himself was getting annoyed, not at Videl, but at the predicament they were in.

"Your right... hmmm..." Videl started thinking, putting a thumb to her chin while standing next to the bed.

Both of them stayed that way for quite some time, thinking over their situation, both in mental turmoil...

Around 30 minutes later

Videl had given up on the thinking business and decided to figure things out by exploring. She had left Gohan in the bedroom, still pondering.

As she looked throughout the small house, she noticed that it looked like most of it was out of some old-type romance movie or something akin. It was starting to grate on her nerves how perfect everything was. But weirdly, it didn't see all that strange, she didn't feel threatened in this place.

So she figured she'd let Gohan come out on his own, and with that decided to see how the shiny kitchen whipped up a snack.

Only a few minutes into cooking something she had found in the giant fridge, Gohan appeared around the corner, sniffing, looking for whatever smelled so delicious.

He then saw Videl, standing next to the stove, with a smirk on her pretty face.

_Wait, pretty face? _Gohan thought to himself, but shrugged it off.

"I thought this would haul you outta there eventually. I know you and your Saiyan stomach almost as well as you do, and that it's really hard to ignore." Videl laughed at Gohan's pitying look. "But why do you think I cooked this in such a large amount? I'm not going to eat it by myself you know."

And with that Gohan brightened up, and quickly came over to see what was cooking.

Later on that same day

It was beginning to get dark outside, as Vide noted when looking out the doorway of their temporary home, then she went back in to continue her chat with Gohan.

"Well, the only thing I can figure is that it's some kind of stupid task Baba wants us to do for her or someone else, because she can be hired by the kai's." Gohan finished.

"Well, in that case we'll go out tomorrow and search the grounds in that... space, and try and figure something out then." She didn't like the feeling that unlimited expanse of white gave her.

"Alright, but for now, where are we going to sleep?" Gohan was looking around the room slowly. "Well, since I'm already here, I'll take the couch and you can have that bed in the bedroom. Sound good to you?"

Videl wasn't so quick to respond, she had secretly hoped he wouldn't be that bright and think they had to share the bed. Something about him made her want to curl into him and feel safe, but at the same time she was a fighter! Not some prissy girl who needed defending so she answered, "Sure, sounds good to me. I'm tired anyway so I hope you enjoy your couch!" and with that walked away down the hall toward the bedroom.

_Weird... _Gohan thought as he lay on the oversized and overstuffed couch.

The next morning

Videl awoke to the smell of something, mouth-watering, cooking. She quickly got up and put her oversized t-shirt and shoes back on and quickly exited the bedroom, she was curious now.

When she arrived in the kitchen, the sight nearly blew her away.

Here was Gohan, looking a little covered in batter and flour, cooking up a giant breakfast including anything and everything in breakfast foods. There were stacks upon stacks of pancakes, along with a few heaping plates of bacon and eggs, and he was apparently frying ham and sausages right now.

Videl, drooling a litte, walked over to the demi-Saiyan and poked him in the ribs from behind, a friendly enought gesture she thought.

Gohan simply looked over his shoulder, smiled and said, "Good morning sleepy. I was wondering when you would awake and smell all this." he gestured to the kitchen counter covered in glorious food.

"But Gohan, I didn't think you knew how to cook?" Asked Videl in a curious voice.

"I didn't until I was 4 or so, because when I was out in the wild I was forced to find ways to feed myself. And then later when me and dad went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to teach me how to become a Super Saiyan I had to learn how to actually cook or else we both would have starved. Dad almost killed himself and me when he tried to cook for us. So I had to do it, is there something wrong with my cooking?" Gohan gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong with that" _or you _she thought. "Well, if your gonna keep cooking, I'm going to get a shower then I'll be out to eat, okay?" and with that Videl walked out back into the hallway.

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and continued cultivating delicious things.

After Breakfast

Gohan and Videl had decided to go outside the small house and see if they could find anything useful in the wide expanse, or anything to help them get out of here. Gohan was currently walking along, keeping track of the house with his Saiyan eyesight and Videl was following while thinking.

After a while Gohan suggested they start back, as soon he would lose sight of the house, even with his Saiyan eyesight, so they headed back without anything new except a good day's walk.

This pattern of getting up, eating breakfast, then searching and looking for more clues continued for three more days, until Videl started getting very fed up with it.

"Ugh, alright. It's our fourth day being here, we haven't found anything and I don't see the point in trying. Maybe we're taking this whole challenge the wrong way and we're not supposed to actively do anything. Anyway, I'm going outside to stretch and train a little." Videl said with frustration, she was hoping to work out most of it in her training, instead of out of Gohan or the house.

Gohan agreed that they weren't getting anywhere, so he went out into the expanse, a little further than Videl, and began training himself.

After another few days of frustration like this, and then training back and forth, both Gohan and Videl were getting annoyed at their surroundings, so Gohan came up with an idea.

He had heard from Piccolo once about how the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was formed from Earth. Someone of massive powers had literally torn a hole into the dimension that happened to border their own, and then created the doorway into that seperate universe. Gohan figured that if he could generate enough power and force it into the universe he was in he might be able to break free into either Earth or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and be free.

He had told Videl about it, and after some thinking they both agreed on trying it.

Videl stood back a ways as Gohan powered up into his maximum Super Saiyan 2 form, and then started to push his boundaries. He was maxed out, but kept trying, and suddenly raised both his hands quickly together and shouted, "MASENKO-HAAAAA!!!"

An enormous stream of pure energy leaped from both his hands and out into the surrounding space, not really hitting anything but still forcing something back on Gohan. _He must be hitting the space around him _Videl thought as she watched in awe.

But as suddenly as he had started, something went wrong, and Gohan was engulfed in an explosion that rocked everything around.

Videl looked on in horror, wondering what had happened, and then saw exactly that and ran to the scene.

Gohan was lying on the white floor of the space, completly passed out and bruised from head to toe. He looked like he'd been through hell and back, but he was alive. Videl sighed in relief, because he was alive so she could treat him.

She was still worried about him and his condition, so she picked him up using all her strength and brought him into their house. She started cleaning his wounds and such, keeping an eye on his chi and hoping that it stayed stable.

After a few days like this, slowly Gohan had recovered. But to Videl's dismay he had not waken up. She looked at him lying in the large bed where she had put him, and to outward appearances, he looked fine. _A little more than fine _Videl thought, as she could see most of his chiseled chest and arms along with his handsome features. She thought he was cute too while he was sleeping, but she was worried about why he had not woken up yet.

She sat by him for the few days he was asleep, except for eating and going to the bathroom herself, she stayed by his side, and in doing this let her mind wander over how she thought of Gohan.

_Well, _she first thought to herself, _He's always been there for me. And as more than just a friend, he's been my best friend ever since I've met him, and then we got even closer as I started to learn his secrets he hid from everyone else. And right now I'm here for him, and I'm pretty sure I care for him more than just a friend, but I wonder if he feels the same? _Videl continued to sit next to him and think, not actually noticing the demi-Saiyan twitching.

Gohan had just started to awaken, he was still in the half-way zone between asleep and awake, and somehow he could hear Videl's voice talking about him as if she were far away. Something about he liking him more than a friend, and how he had always protected her. He knew himself that he loved this girl, but he had never known what she really thought of him, and now, half asleep, he knew.

Gohan was slowly coming out of it, and then, he opened his eyes for the first time in three days.

Videl looked over at him surprised, and then grabbed him into a giant hug. "Oh Gohan, don't you scare me like that again! I didn't know what was wrong with you, I thought you were in a coma or something, so I stayed here next to you the whole time... Gohan I hope your alright, how are you feeling?" Videl was now half on top of the demi-Saiyan, hugging him and giving him a questioning look.

"I think I'm okay Videl, but one thing I have to say to you. I happened to hear what you said earlier when I was slowly waking up. And I do like you in the same way you like me. I just didn't know until now." Gohan had a hopeful look in his eyes, which were very close to Videl's own, as she was still hugging him.

"What I said? But Gohan I haven't said anything, you were asleep and I was thinking to myself about you. So... how do you like me exactly?" Videl was nervous about what Gohan was saying, she loved him but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Gohan just laid there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He quickly realized that it had to be a bond forming between them that allowed him to hear her thoughts, and that she wanted an answer. He slowly gathered himself up for what he was about to do.

Gohan looked up at Videl nervously, then stopped for a moment, and before he lost his courage, brought himself up and gave her a kiss while she was looking over him.

It was only a short kiss, but in it were all the emotions that the two shared, and that one quickly became two, and then many more.

After a while of lying on the bed together, Gohan and Videl slowly came out of their emotional states. Videl slowly sat up, all the while looking at Gohan, not wanting to be further than she had to be from him. Gohan also slowly got up while keeping the eye contact, and then suddenly pickep up Videl and placed her across his lap while he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Videl, while surprised, enjoyed this and then Gohan said, "Videl, you realize what this means?"

Videl simply shook her head, she didn't know what he was getting at.

"Do you remember what Vegeta said once before about Saiyan mating?" Gohan looked at her waiting for an answer patiently.

"Yea, he basically explained the whole thing to everyone after Chichi kept on you about grandchildren. He told everyone that there wasn't any use in getting excited because you weren't my mate _yet_. And that nothing would happen until we were mated." Videl remembered.

"Well, just for the record, I think this counts as you being my mate. Because when I first woke up, I wasn't hearing you speak. I was hearing your thoughts while you were sitting next to me. We have developed a bond like only Saiyan's and their mates can. And I can't say it would be better any other way." Gohan looked at her directly for a moment, "Because Videl, I love you."

Videl kept looking at Gohan, and had heard everything he had said, thinking quickly and remembering what Vegeta had said, she quickly replied I love you too Gohan through their newly formed bond.

Then just as swiftly as he had picked her up, he kissed her again, this time while she was on his lap, and the two stayed for that for some moments.

"What about finalizing the bond, Gohan?" Videl questioned when they had broken the kiss.

"Oh, yea..." Gohan was very nervous about this. "How about we take our time with that one, because I don't quite think either of us are ready.

Videl nodded, they both understood what was involved in the bonding process after Vegeta had so bluntly explained to everyone.

After that they exchanged a few more small kisses, and even some longer, sensual kisses, but soon got up as Gohan had not eaten in over 3 days now.

A few days later

Gohan and Videl were eating quietly their breakfast on this morning. Both had just gotten up from their respective beds and after the day's before training, both were hungry.

Videl stood up from the table, "I need a shower, I just plopped yesterday on my bed after training and I feel gross. I'll be out soon." and with that she left into the hallway.

Gohan was feeling more and more pleased about Videl, because he had finally explained his feelings to her and they were getting along better than ever now.

He got up and started to clean out the kitchen as Videl was getting cleaned up. After she was done he figured he would get a shower himself and then start training for the day. He had been training because he wanted to somehow get even stronger and maybe forced his way out, he had been close before. But before he could finish that thought, and ear-piercing scream was heard from the other side of the house, it was Videl.

He ran as fast as he could to where he had heard the scream, and when he entered the scene he realized what was going on.

Videl was a tomboy, don't get her wrong, but there was something about cockroaches that scared the living crap out of her when she first saw them. And when one had crawled out from under her clean clothes she had screamed.

Gohan was standing only a few feet from her as he saw Videl run away from the cockroach toward him. She seemed to be forgetting that she had been in the process of getting dressed when she had screamed. Gohan didn't miss that point.

Videl grabbed onto Gohan for protection from the hideous cockroach and Gohan was turning beet red, as Videl was only wearing panties and her towel was off. Gohan had just gotten a perfect view of Videl's ample chest as she ran to him.

Gohan, partially snapping out of his trance, went over and killed the bug that was now on the floor under the bed, and then handed Videl back her towel which was next to the bed.

Videl was now realizing what Gohan had seen, and quickly grabbed the towel while her face lit up bright red in embarrasment.

"I'll leave you to get dressed..." Gohan said quickly and exited, leaving Videl standing there in a towel and panties.

Shortly after, Videl came out into their living room, where Gohan was sitting trying to rid his mind of perverse thoughts ov Videl. Unfortunatly he forgot that Videl could now hear his thoughts and Videl blushed as she walked up behind him.

"So Gohan, I take it you liked what you saw?" Videl asked seductively. She had overhead his thoughts and decided he had enjoyed the show. And she wasn't overly worried about showing herself to Gohan, she already loved him. He was just very well raised and naive.

"Umm..." was all Gohan got out at first. Then he tried to compose himself and tried again. "Well, I thought that you looked... looked absolutly... beautiful." he managed to get out.

Videl blushed at this, and then sat down next to him, "Well, with that gi on I can see your chest, and I think your very handsome yourself." with that she kissed him while sitting next to him, her hand on his thigh.

Gohan was enjoying the sensation of kissing her while she was so close, and almost unconciously wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to his body, where he could feel her heart beating in her chest now.

Videl was taken by suprise, but started enjoying herself even more now. She licked his lips, asking for entrance, and was welcomed. They sat together on the couch, slowly falling sideways, until they were both lying together, entangled in eachother and kissing passionatly. Then his and her hands started to roam around eachothers bodies, touching and caressing eachother. Then Videl stopped kissing Gohan for a moment, and he looked at her funnily.

She gave him a seductive look and replied to his stare, "How about we take this into the bedroom and we can finalize the bond my love?"

Gohan, now having no problem's with this idea, levitated both of them off of the couch, down the small hallway and into the bedroom. He laid her down gracefully onto the giant bed and then himself on top of her. Videl almost instantly ripped his shirt from his chest, she wanted skin, not clothes.

Both of them peeling away at eachother's clothes, until they were satisfied and were lying naked entwined in eachother's embrace. Then Videl started to take it a step further, and kissed down his neck, until she hit his collar, that was where Saiyan instinct kicked in and Gohan leaned his head down, licked her collar and bit into it. Only drawing a bit of blood, but leaving a distinct marking right next to her neckline. Videl, in the bond with him, followed his instincts and did the same, biting into Gohan's collar, and then he moaned with pleasure.

Things quickly progressed from there, and continued late into the night until both were exhausted and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

The next morning

Gohan awoke to his stomach rumbling, and then noticed a warm body pressed against his own. Quickly remembering their previous night, he cuddled into her, hoping that she wouldn't wake up soon, he liked the cute look on her face as she slept and drooled on her pillow.

Slowly the two got out of bed and got dressed in new clothes, as their old ones were in shreds. But as Gohan was going to leave the room, he noticed the paper that was left on the dreser, the one with the riddle on it, had changed. It now had an extra few lines on the bottom.

Son Gohan and Satan Videl

I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

and a matter of course,

and yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

When you both can realize the riddle and yourselves, you will be free.

PS: This is your home until then, so HAVE FUN!!!

Congratulations on solving the riddle! It is a KISS!

Oh, and the way to get out of the dimension is for both of you to yell the password.

Password: We love eachother.

PS: hope you had fun in the house!

As Gohan read this, he became a little stupified, and then said to Videl, "Um, honey? We can get out of this house now."

Videl reacted to that quickly enough, "How do you know that?"

Gohan then showed her the changed note, and her eyes became big, "It was that simple?" she explained to herself. "Well, wanna go home lover?"

"If you want to, sure. I'd like to get back to a normal life right about now. Especially now that I have you with me."

"Alright then, ready?" Videl started, then on her count, "One, two, three" they shouted, "WE LOVE EACHOTHER!" As loud as they could.

Then they quickly realized they were standing in the middle of Bulma's living room, with Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta and the tykes all sitting around. Everyone looked at the pair with weird looks.

Gohan was the first to respond, "Umm, hi everyone. Does anyone know where old witch Baba is?"

"I think she's up in Korin's tower, why?" Goku responded.

"Thanks dad, I need to pay her a visit." Gohan replied and then shot out the door, Videl in his arms before she even knew what was happening.

"Gohan, what's wrong with you?" she asked as he tore across the sky with Videl held safely.

"I want to thank the person that did all of that we went through." Gohan was concentrating on getting to Korin's tower as fast as he could.

"Umm, Baba? I think you should get going. I can hear Gohan's thoughts from here. He's headed this way and I think he knows who cast that spell on him and Videl..." Korrin said to the old witch.

"Oh... shit."

_**The End**_


End file.
